dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thor
Thor is the Norse God of Thunder and Justice and the son of the Odin and the Jotunn Jord. Thor is the brother of Loki and the younger brother of the Goddess of Death, Hel. He is the first opponent that Eden Squad fought during the Azazel Cup. As of the most recent chapter, Thor is the new gym teacher at Kuoh Academy High School Division. He is now a supporting character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. History Appearance Thor is a handsome man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beard. He wears dark-colored armor and a red cape. When using his powers, Thor's eyes glow the color blue. Personality Thor appears to be a laid back deity. He is an avid fan of videogames and is known as TheLegend27. Thor holds a great deal of respect for Issei for defeating him and being able to wield Mjolnir during his battle with Loki. Powers and Abilities Thor is an extremely powerful Norse God. He is ranked on the GPS as a CC Rank Deity Class God. He is powerful enough to force Issei to use the full capacity of his Miasma enhanced Balance Breaker. *Highly Advanced Superhuman Strength: Thor possesses an immense level of physical strength and was able to launch Issei across the entirety of Manhattan. *Highly Advanced Durability: Thor has immense levels of durability. He can withstand blows from Issei in his Calamity Breaker. *Highly Advanced Speed: Thor has immense levels of speed. *Highly Advanced Electrokinesis: As the God of Thunder, Thor can control electricity to an immense degree. He can summon lightning strikes and channel lightning to his weapons, Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. Thor can generate lightning powerful enough to overpower the dark flames generate by Issei. *Advanced Aerokinesis: Thor can control and summon winds. He was able to easily dispel the winds sent by Issei. *Advanced Tempestakinesis: Thor can create and control storms. *Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Thor is a master hand to hand combatant. He can fight and overpower Issei even in his Lunar Cardinal Mode. *Master Weapons Wielder: Thor is a master at wielding a hammer and ax. *Flight: Thor can fly. Equipment Mjolnir The legendary hammer of Thor. It was forged from the heart of a dying star. The weapon can channel the powers of Thor and even amplify them. The weapon is enchanted to only be lifted by those that are worthy. Stormbreaker A weapon forged by the Dwarves for Thor. It was commissioned by Odin for Thor as his weapon to use upon taking the throne of Asgard. The weapon can enhance and channel the powers of Thor and can damage the Balance Breaker armor. Issei described it as scissors cutting through paper. Trivia *Thor is based off Thor from MCU and Thor from Norse Mythology. *Thor is an avid gamer. *Thor's archnemesis is NoobMaster69 much like in Avengers: Endgame. *Thor's weapons are based on the weapons of MCU Thor. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas